


we are the champions

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first practice of the new season. There are unfamiliar faces. The familiar faces look different to the last time he saw them. Kaner's cut his hair. Tazer's lost some bulk. Teuvo's gained some bulk.</p><p>And Scott has ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are the champions

Corey sees it first in the locker room. 

It's the first practice of the new season. There are unfamiliar faces. The familiar faces look different to the last time he saw them. Kaner's cut his hair. Tazer's lost some bulk. Teuvo's gained some bulk.

And Scott has ink. 

It's on his ribcage when he takes off his suit and Corey finds his heart beating hard at the glimpse. He wants to go and look. Touch. 

But it's not the time. There's practice. 

He's distracted in practice. Misses easy shots. He doesn't even know if Scott would still be interested in this. Him. They haven't talked about the one time they fucked. 

He hangs back after showering. Gives Scott a meaningful look. He knows Scott caught it because he waves away Shawsy's entreaties to come out. 

"You wanted to talk?" he says when they're alone.


End file.
